Hogwarts a History 100 Words prompts
by latinisdead
Summary: The missing scenes of all the Harry Potter books, movies and much more. I have set the ratings to T, but over time I may set it to mature. I am always open to suggestions, and requests. please feel free to review and add comments.
1. Minutes - Molly and Arthur

Hogwarts A History 100 Words

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley

Word: Minutes

Ratings: T

Minutes after the Hogwarts Express pulls away from the station Molly dabs her eyes with her wrinkled hanky. Arthur tugs at her arm "Right then, we can find our way back to the Ford Anglia."

It took minutes for the Weasley's to spot the empty stall where his car once parked. Arthur furrows his brow, setting in deep creases on his face. "I bet muggles stole my car."

"No, Arthur." Molly's eyes were red with anger, as she points into the sky. "I reckoned its Fred and George."

"Sadly, dear, I saw them lumber upon the train with their packs and trunks." He casually walks to the main entrance. "I better write a letter to Dumbledore."

Within minutes a furious Molly sets in behind him and muttering to herself. "If he puts one toe out of line, he'll be coming straight home to study with me."

"Oh Molly, be reasonable." Arthur runs a tired hand through is thinning hair.

"Those two will be the death of me, but with Ron, I had high hopes, with a friend like Harry to influence good grades, and positive studies…" she walks faster now away from her husband uttering what she'll throw in her howler.

Arthur quickens his step, and pulls his wife to the side. "Molly, dear, they're kids, let's be rational, there's got to be an explanation as to why they stole the car."

"You're encouraging them, always bringing home muggle trinkets – don't think I don't see it hidden in that shed of yours. Yes, you Arthur Weasley, this will come back to us, I warned you."

Her eyes narrowed into a tiny frown and Arthur backs up a bit. "Now, I must compose a letter to Dumbledore, I expect they'll arrive there by dinnertime if they follow the route."

"You best hope that's all they do, Arthur Weasley." And with a pop she disappears from his sight.


	2. Sound -Trio

Hogwarts A History 100 Words

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Ron Weasley, Hermione, Harry

Word: Sound

Ratings: T

Ron knew exactly the first time and place when he began to hate the sound of zippers. It didn't take much to set his teeth on edge, but when you're a few hundred miles from your home in the middle of nowhere and your best friends isn't much of comfort during these days; these sounds made him edgier and he knew soon he would snap if he heard the zipper of the tent once more.

He twitches and flexes his fingers as he had to find a place as a loo and the idea of hearing the bloody zip go down to take a huge piss would make him hate the idea of camping. And to be honest, camping was fun.

Hermione sat with her back against the old birch tree creating steam from her wand tip as the frosty air nips at her nose. She felt the soothing sounds of the river nearby as she read her book. It would always lull her to sleep as these days there wasn't much comfort in knowing Ron was gone.

She closes her book, and her are eyes heavy with sleep and the sound of the rippling brook soothe her mind on hope that she'll figure this game out.

Harry hears the sound of his friends fighting, which brought him back to the place where he grew up. He realizes that he misses the sounds of his Cousin Dudley laughing at the Saturday cartoons. How he wished to hear the snoring of his uncle late night when everyone was asleep, and he stayed up late nights to study his magic spells. And the nosiness of Aunt Petunia when she natters in their ear about their daily routines, this made him weep for joy as it was the lowest part of his life being stranded in the middle of nowhere camping.

Who knew the sound of a baby being born was the best thing all three could hear.

Fin


	3. Redemption - Snape, Granger

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Severus, Hermione

Word: Redemption

Ratings: T

Being down in the Slytherin dungeons on a clear sunny Sunday afternoon wasn't something Hermione Granger really wished to be doing as she could hear the play by play of Lee Jordan's voice rises in anticipation as the bludger whizzes by Ron's ear creating a foul play.

Snape sat at his desk eyeing her as she calculates, mixes, and stirs a new batch of simple first year potions as requested during her two week detention from her time fighting with Draco.

Redemption isn't always his way with Hermione, but twice now they came to close for comfort and this time he stood far away from her. But as he carefully moves about his area he turns to glance out the window when he saw Ron snatch the Quaffle right out of the air and tosses it to another member of the Gryffindor team.

Hermione kept her eye on him as he stood there distracted watching the game before he felt her eyes on him as he rounds on her like oversized bat breathing down her neck.

"Sir, you're rather close." She looks up at his hook nose as he stared down at her.

"Am I now?" his voice was slick as he spoke.

He leans on the work station with his elbows, watching her flick her wand lazily mouthing each counter clockwise stir. His hand stills hers as he cups it gently with his only when he realizes what potion she clearly was crafting before his very eyes.

"Granger, you're cleaver young girl." His breaths into her hair noting a hint of cardamom which was one of her more exotic creations she wore only during potions class.

Tiny hairs at the back of her neck stood on end sending shivers down her spine.

He continues to speak, "Too bad you're not outside enjoying another arousing game of Quidditch."

Granger does not move.


	4. Guilty - Marlene, Lily

To the End

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Marlene and Lilly Femslash

Word: guilty

Ratings: T

Warnings: some of my HP fics are femslash, and slash. Please read at your own pleasure.

Saying goodbye for Lily Evens was the hardest thing to do as another lovely school year comes to a closing end at Hogwarts. When the last girl leaves the dormitories Lily slides next to Marlene on her bed and slips a muggle written note into her empty hands and holds them together for a long minute.

"I hope you have a good summer?" Marlene hates goodbyes, especially this one as it was her final year at Hogwarts.

"Of course, I have friends, you Severus, and others to pen letters too all summer long."

Lily stood from the bed and turns towards the window, leaning on it watching the little firsties swimming in the lake.

Marlene bites her bottom lip the idea of not seeing her at all, or even ever again as they're going on their separate ways made her feel so guilty inside. "I won't forget you."

Lily turns to face her friend only to see the sadness written on her face.

"Will you write?"

Marlene nods.

"Anything for you, Lily Evens."

Lily stood and took her friend's hand, "Come on, the festivities are about to begin."

So, instead of regrets they walked together hand in hand.

Fin


	5. Intimacy - Severus, Regulus

Pieces of Me

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Severus, Regulus

Word: intimacy

Ratings: T

Warnings: some of my HP fics are femslash, and slash. Please read at your own pleasure. This is one of the missing visions or memories from the pensive moment when Harry dove into it.

Harry stood there, just a mirror of himself watching these very private moments of Professor Snape's. Clearly he should have pulled back after the first few and nearly did until the rage set in from the last vision he saw with his dad tormenting Severus that way. As the old memory thins and dissipates like the mist a new one takes its place:

As always, on September the first The Hogwarts Express pulls away from Platform 9 ¾ right on time as the big clock facing them rung 11am and the young kids of Hogwarts were on their way for a whole year of learning.

Severus made way through the thick crowds of kids still yammering away about their fun family vacations when he finally found a free compartment near the back of the train. He slides the door open, then closes it with a bang and drew the curtains closed to keep prying eyes off of him.

Soon after the train pulls away he opens his new potions book. And marks it with his name, he's done since the first year, "Property of the Half Blood Prince" he closes his textbook as he heard the click of the door open then close quietly he nearly told the guy to sod off until he noticed it was Regulus Black his best mate in school.

"Heya Sev, good summer?" Regulus claps his hands on his best buddy's shoulders.

Snape's eyes narrow to tiny little pin pricks as he glares at his friend. "Dismal at best." He said in his bored tone.

Regulus plops himself down next to Severus then stretches out placing his feet up on the other seat, keeping his eyes on the door for a second, then back to his friend. "Since you're not going to share, I will." He continues, "Last week just before school starts - Mum, she got really angry at Sirius, and he left. Today before we leave, I went into the drawing room and she's burned his face right off the Black's Tapestry."

Severus didn't care really about the family drama that seemed to always permeate around Sirius to which he rolls his eyes at. "I saw the mangy old mutt get on the train." He said dryly.

"Of course, Dumbledore wrote a note to Mum, said that she should at least pay for his schooling, and he'll stay with the Potters." He spat the last bit out as he said it.

Severus gave a nonplussed shrug, but asks anyway, "Did she?"

Regulus beams like a beacon in the night shining away. "She gave him a what-for Owl. Said he wasn't part of the "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" that she burnt him off the tapestry so he needs to find his own way to Hogwarts, she doesn't give to charities. So, who knows, probably the Potters, they love him like a son."

Severus mood changed from the last bit of information. This could mean terrible news, or some of the best news. He's heard of Dumbledore helping orphans, and one was Voldemort, but not many others had had handouts he recalls.

"Come on Sev, the food trolleys is coming I'm need some cauldron cakes, whatcha say?"

Severus hears the food trolley lady calling out from the hallway. He never ate on the train, but today was different – he stood up holding out his galleons.

"I'm in."

The Pensive liquid swirls and a new vision replaces the old one.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Sev?" Regulus sits across from his friend at the Slytherin table.

Severus eyes darts back to his friend from Lily's smile.

"She's not worth it. Not now, not ever. She's a mud blood, and that Sirius is a blood traitor."

Regulus said it loud enough for them to hear.

"Lily…" he coughed. "Forget it." He pushes the uneaten meal away and within second the plate clears.

Severus stood glaring down at his friend in a menacing way that made Regulus feel all tingly inside. He did take a few steps away only he returns. "Why does it bother you?"

And with that Severus leaves.

The silvery mist swirls and changes scene once again.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

The gentle fingers brush the loose hair from Regulus' face as his head lies in Severus' lap. The hour was late as the moonlight shone in the window both boys basking in the quiet of the dormitories.

"Time heal all wounds." Severus whispers.

Regulus levels himself to find Severus' lips as they both connect.

The image fades as Harry felt himself being pulled away.

Fin


	6. Top of class - Severus, Lily

Hogwarts A History 100 Words

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Severus Snape, Lily Evens

Prompt: top of the class

Ratings: T

Mediocrity isn't allowed not even the slightest when it came to the fine art of potion making. Not under the careful watch and care of Professor Slughorn himself. He carefully crosses around the room eyeing the kids who weren't listening or paying attention to the instructions as he walked them through the beginning stages of Advanced Potion Making.

He comes to Severus and Lily's station, "Sev, you're going to get us in trouble again…" Lily's aired her concerns where it came to their potion class.

"It works better this way, here, watch."

He tightens his shirt sleeves with a slight snap, and with a flick of the blade, he presses it against the ginger root filling the air with its spicy aroma and the liquid which was clear and ready to add to the cauldron.

Lily was sure it was incorrectly done but the colour of the potion was a brilliant orange like the potion instructions were in the book.

She eyes the room as others struggle with their ginger root: some cutting, some chopping, a few crushing theirs not one was the brilliant orange it should be.

She whispers back. "You're lucky it worked, Sev." But clearly she copies her friend, and voila, the same results were applied.

Slughorn passes their table at the exact moment when she places the juice of the ginger root in it. 'A-ha, see, class, Miss Even's has done it again." And the look on Slughorn's face was a grand smile. "Top of our class, she is."

Severus never stole her thunder and allowed her to take her bow.


	7. Water - Seamus

Hogwarts A History 100 Words

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Seamus

Prompt: Water

Ratings: T

Come hell or to high water Seamus will turn that goblet of water into rum. He would utter that phrase again and again, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." Again a flash of smoke and a few faces from the other tables snickers away at his failed attempts.

He clears his throat and waves his wand once more repeating that phrase again. This time he could smell something faintly like rum. Before he knew it, the cup disappears as the place setting vanishes before his very eyes. "I nearly had it." He said as he stood up from his spot and exits the Great Hall.


End file.
